Trust me, Nellie
by MadameBellatrixLestrange
Summary: What happens when Nellie Lovett delivers a still-born daughter for her husband. Will he be comforting and gentle? Of course not! Or there'd be no story! Rated M for smut and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Nellie Lovett delivers a still-born daughter for her husband. Will he be comforting and gentle? Of course not! Or there'd be no story! (Based on the Tim Burton movie. Benjamin Barker years)**

**I know, I know! "Why start a new story when you can barely update the one you were doing already?!" but I am OBSESSED with Sweeney Todd and I can feel that this story is going to be so much more better written than My Young, Dear Cousin. The chapters should be longer too! (Hopefully) Don't worry, I'll still be updating My Young, Dear Cousin. Perhaps not as often as this, however.**

**DISCLAIMER: Alas, I do not own the characters in this story. If I did, Mrs Lovett would NOT have been killed at the end of the movie. **

**May contain smut in later chapters, there will be a warning on the chapters that do contain smut. Will contain domestic abuse, there will also be a warning on those chapters but I suggest you don't read this if it may offend you. You've been warned!**

**Pairings: Sweenet..? (Barkett? Benett?) and Turpett. (Don't hate me for that. Apart from Turpin sending Barker away to prison for fuck all, just so he can get a shag, he's really a sweetheart.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Me, Nellie. <strong>

**Chapter 1.**

It sat on the shelf, with thoughtless porcelain brown eyes and wearing the prettiest pink doll dress she could find. Why did she have to be born still?

On the other side of the room, Nellie Lovett rested in the bed. Soon her husband would be home and he would be devastated. The child they both longed for had died during delivery, not uncommon in poor families, and Albert would surely want an explanation.

Unable to fall asleep, Nellie sat up in the bed. _Why'd they 'ave t'leave 'er in 'ere? _She thought to herself as she looked at the pink dress hanging from the shelf. After delivery the midwife cleaned and dressed the lifeless infant while Mrs Lovett had a cool bath. She then left the corpse on the shelf opposite the bed that the Lovett's shared before she left.

"Wot d'they expect me t'do wiv it?" She whispered. Some hours had passed before Nellie had finally stopped crying, to then sit up and have her tragedy shoved in her face again.

"An o'course the useless fat bastard nev'r built the crib." Nellie cursed as she brought her legs to the side of the bed, preparing to stand and observing the pile of oak wood that was supposed to resemble an infant's crib. Before she could heave herself to her feet she heard heavy footsteps making their way to the bedroom.

Slamming the door open and making Nellie Lovett jump, Albert Lovett entered the room. His face was bright red and his large chest moving rapidly.

_The fat lump nev'r ran 'ere, did 'e? _

"The baby?" Albert choked after he saw his wife stand. Her stomach was flat now and he could hardly believe that only 12 hours ago he'd been kissing her cheek and telling her to take it easy.

Nellie didn't say anything. She simply looked over to the shelf that used to store her romantic novels but had previously been replaced by teddy bears and rattles.

Albert fixed his gaze over the small form on the shelf. Round faced like him with a cute button nose. Large brown eyes and plump lips like her mother. And the most ridiculous dress he'd ever seen.

Unsure of what to do Nellie made the decision to join Albert in front of the shelf. As she stood with him, looking at the still form of their deceased child, she reached for his hand. Not expecting him to snatch his away.

"Albert. I'm sorry, love"

As she looked up at him with tears evident in her eyes, he looked down at her in disgust. She reached for his hand again but this time he didn't just snatch his away. He grabbed her by the wrist and growled, raised his other hand and smacked it hard against her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>POOR NELLIE! <strong>

**I'm sorry if it ends abruptly. I want to leave it hanging for now so that I can get working on the next chapter. I'll try to write two chapters at a time before uploading one here. **

**Just so you know. I handwrite my stories before I type them up. It's easier for me. Plus I don't own a working computer and the only time I have access to one is at college (three times a week). So I try to update when I can and when I have writers block it's difficult. I proofread my own content so if there****_ are_**** any mistakes, I'M SORRY! I'll TRY to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'll start writing it tonight, even. And if I don't type it up tomorrow I'll see if I can upload it from my phone over the weekend. **

**Anyway, please leave a review. (I Lovett) Your advice and opinions are always helpful. I wouldn't have wrote this so soon if I didn't have some sort of help. So thank you to hbc_mad and depphead_bushell on instagram for the advice, opinions and help that they provided last night. Eeep! I'm so excited for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to update. I didn't forget, I SWEAR. I've written, and re-written this chapter so many times. I wasn't sure how far I should go since it is only the second chapter but I'm finally happy with the result. Reviews are more than welcome especially if you have an idea about the story. I'd love your input. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sweeney Todd, the characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, Nellie.<strong>

**Chapter 2.**

There was an unbearable ringing in her ear after Albert's hot hand connected with her cheek. Her face burned and at some point she must have bit her lip as the taste of copper invaded her mouth and a hot liquid ran down her chin. The force of the slap threw her to the ground and Albert Lovett looked larger than ever, standing over her, face red and hands balled into fists.

"Stupid woman!" He bellowed. "You killed my child!" he screamed as his palm connected with her cheek again.

The accusation hurt more than the slap he gave her. How could he say such a thing? She wanted this child more than anything. How dare he say she killed the one thing she loved in their marriage.

"N-no. I didn't, Albert. I didn't kill 'er." He glared down at her. All love was gone from his eyes. His love for her died with their daughter.

"LIAR!"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to her feet so he could stare into her deep brown eyes that were full of fear.

"You killed my child, Nellie. Y'killed it an you'll pay for it."

His cheeks twisted and pulled as if his tongue was searching for something and Nellie couldn't quite figure out what he was trying to do. Until after half a minute of searching he spat in her face. He'd gathered as much saliva as he could from his dry mouth so that he could use her as is own personal spit bucket.

He threw her back to the floor so he could hold his lifeless daughter. He lifted her gently supporting her neck as if she were still living.

"Look at this ridiculous dress." He scoffed.

Nellie managed to pull herself to her feet and brushed off the dirt and dust that had gathered on her skirt from being on the floor so much. She looked at Albert holding their child lovingly and almost forgot everything that had just happened. Until she felt the blood, mixed with his saliva, drip from her chin to her bosom.

"Clean y'r self up, Nellie. Y'look a right state."

With the deceased child in his arms he left the bedroom to allow Nellie some privacy as she got cleaned up. The tub in the bathroom was still full of water from when she washed earlier that day and it would have to do if she wanted to get cleaned up as quickly as she could. Her nightdress fell from her shoulders and pooled on the floor around her feet as she unclipped her hair and her red curls fell past her shoulders. Slowly she lowered herself into the cold, mucky water.

After washing for the second time that day, Nellie put on a fresh nightgown and tied her hair back loosely. She checked herself in the vanity mirror before returning to Albert to make sure she'd washed her face as thoroughly as she could, despite her swollen lip.

Leaving the bedroom she was hit with warm air and could see the warm glow of a fire in the parlour where Albert was sitting. As she got closer she noticed Albert wasn't sitting in his chair. He was on the floor in front of the fire place.

"Albert, love. You'll 'urt y'r back sittin' there." Nellie spoke as she approached him cautiously.

"C'mere Nellie. I want t'show y'somethin'" He smiled back at her

_'e must be feelin' better _she thought as she lowered her guard to sit next to him while he held the cold infant near the fire.

He looked down at her, even sitting on level ground Nellie was still considerably shorter than Albert, and his smile widened as he motioned her to sit closer. He moved to hand the child to her and she readied herself to take her but just as the soft back of the child's head touched Nellie's hand, it was whisked away. Before Nellie knew what had happened she was watching the porcelain feature of her baby burn in the fire before her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I didn't want to write too much and end up taking it too far too soon. I hope you like how it turned out and I can't wait to see what I come up with for the next chapter. Please leave a review if you have any request to the story. I'm also not very sure on how I should introduce Benjamin. Should I; Have him arrive at the shop the next day requesting use of the room upstairs, OR he's already Nellie's tenant and visits her in the shop for a chat on his lunch break.<strong>

**Thank you for all the views, follows and favourites.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AGHHDRGOBSEIUBVOIHE. This took me so long to write and I don't even know how I feel about it. It turned out completely different to what I had planned out and I can't even.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sweeney Todd, or the characters in this fic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Me, Nellie.<strong>

**Chapter 3.**

In an attempt to forget about the previous day's events Nellie went straight back to work in the pie shop. In preparation for the usual lunch rush she scurried back and forth, cleaning tables, making pies, dusting the floor, making pies, killing cockroaches and praying that no one would ask about her recent loss.

Outside the pie shop stood the most beautiful man Nellie has ever had the privilege to know, Benjamin Barker. But he belonged to another woman. She was beautiful and pale with yellow hair. Ben was completely devoted to her and completely oblivious to Nellie's love for him.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to his barber shop and the room he shared with his wife, Lucy. She was fussing over him, fixing his shirt and dusting non-existent dust from his vest while he just stood there admiring her with his hand rested on her prodigious stomach.

Lucy was only a few weeks further in her pregnancy than Nellie had been. Both women were excited about having children around the same time for obvious reasons: they could grow up playing together between shops and if they were different genders they could have fallen in love and married. Any son of the beautiful barber was worthy enough to marry Nellie's daughter.

Nellie could feel the tears starting to build up but wouldn't allow them to fall for fear that Albert might come home for lunch early.

"Don't let that bastard see y' cryin'." She scolded herself, as she smashed her rolling pin against the dough for her next batch of pies. The impact caused flour to fly into the air, choking Nellie and sending her into a coughing fit.

"Just… Fuckin'… Great…" she swore between coughs.

After her coughing subsided she could no longer hold back the tears. She slid behind the counter, holding her knees to her chest and let the salty beads fall freely. She was so caught up in her thoughts and fighting the tears that she didn't hear the shop bell ring, signalling that someone had entered.

* * *

><p>As Benjamin entered his landlady's pie shop she was nowhere to be seen. In the years that he lived in the room above she'd never left the shop unattended while the doors were unlocked. If she were in the back, where her house was, she would have come running out immediately.<p>

He decided it wouldn't be wise to snoop around so he remained at the door and tried calling her.

"Nellie?"

* * *

><p><em>Stop bein' such a fool <em>she thought to herself as she wiped tears from her face, only to have them replaced with fresh ones shortly after. _Wot if 'e comes 'ome an' sees you?_

"Nellie?"

Throwing her head up, Nellie couldn't believe her luck. Why did the most beautiful man have to visit her now of all times? She quickly wiped her soaked face before rising from behind the counter.

"Sorry, love. Dropped me…" she looked down to her hand to see what she'd been holding the whole time. "Rollin' pin."

"You didn't hear me come in?" He looked at her curiously. Something was different about her and she'd been crying.

"No, sorry love." She felt uncomfortable under his stare for the first time and wished something, anything would interrupt the awkward stares being shared by them.

Suddenly the shop door swung open accompanied by the little ding that Nellie used to love. Lucy Barker waddled in.

Anything but that.

* * *

><p>"Ben, darling, you promised you'd take me to the market." She whined in that irritating high-pitched voice as she wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"Of course." he replied as he smiled down at her before he looked towards Nellie and nodded his goodbye.

After leaving the pie shop Ben couldn't help but think about what he'd just experienced in there. Why had Nellie been crying? Why did she seem different? And why did she seem like she didn't want to talk to him for the first time ever?

Stopping dead in his tracks it hit him. It was right there, in his face from the moment she rose from behind the counter to the moment his wife entered the shop.

Nellie Lovett was no longer pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even.. I'm not too happy with this. It was 4 pages long on paper and now it just seems like nothing. Please review, it helps me know what you guys like and don't like. Sweenett will happen soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have much to say about this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Sweeney Todd.**

**WARNING: Slight abuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Me, Nellie.<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Nellie sat on the couch in the parlour, book in hand and staring nervously at the clock on the fire place. He was late and he didn't arrive for lunch eight hours ago.

Just as she was about to get up and go to bed there was a click as the door unlocked. Heavy footsteps made their way towards the parlour. Panicking, Nellie quickly lifted her feet onto the couch and opened her book to a random page to pretend she'd been reading the whole time.

Albert stomped into the room and as he passed Nellie she could smell the gin emanating from him. He slumped into his chair with a groan as his chest heaved.

_Fat lump wouldn't be in so much pain if 'e 'adn't scoffed all me pies_

"Wot y' bloody lookin' at, woman?" he growled when he noticed her scowling at him from behind her sappy romantic novel. "I should smack that look from y'r face but I'm bloody tired."

_More like too fat t' stand up again _she thought as she lowered her gaze back to her book.

She'd opened it to a part that she'd read before: The handsome man and his beautiful lover meet secretly behind their partner's backs. Nellie liked to imagine the handsome man was Benjamin Barker and she was his beautiful lover.

Albert's sharp raspy breaths interrupted her train of thought. She could hear him over the roar of the fire. It pained her to light the fire again after what Albert did but she couldn't stand looking at the pink fabric that was left behind. She had to light some candles to engulf the smell of burnt flesh.

"'ow was work, dearie?" she tried to sound relaxed and cheerful in an attempt to not anger him.

"Fine." His voice was emotionless as he looked around the room. "Wots wiv the candles?"

Nellie pretended to be too involved in her book to hear him. Her candles never bothered him before but now in his drunken state he was trying to pick a fight. As he rose from his seat she realised that ignoring him was a bad idea.

Looking up from her book she notices he was inches from her face as he kneeled next to the couch.

"Did y' say somethin', love?" her voice cracked as she tried to sound innocent.

"Y' shouldn't ignore me, Nellie." His voice was surprisingly calm and the smell of gin was overpowering now.

"I- sorry, love." Her voice cracked again.

"Oh I know y' are, Eleanor." He reached over her to the end table and Nellie couldn't quite see what he was reaching for.

"Al, maybe we should go to bed. We've got t' open early t'morrow."

"Shut up." His voice was hoarse this time and Nellie could see what he'd been reaching for as he held one of her candles in his hand.

"W-wot y'doin' wiv-" she was cut off when Albert lifted her skirts and poured the hot wax onto her thighs.

* * *

><p>Benjamin sat at his desk in his barber shop, writing a letter. However, every few minutes he'd stop and think about his earlier encounter with Nellie.<p>

"How did you not notice?" he asked himself. "She loved being pregnant. You should have noticed."

He got up and made his way towards his empty bed. After their visit to the market Lucy's sister picked her up for a visit with her family. Ben had to stay home to work and support their family.

Ben prepared for a night of lonely sleep, removing his shirt and shoes. Just as he was preparing to remove his trousers, he heard the most heart wrenching scream he'd ever experienced.

* * *

><p>Albert watched the hot white wax drip and run down between her thighs in an almost admiring way. He loved the howls coming from Nellie's throat. He'd stuffed his tie into her mouth after she screamed when the hot wax first made contact with her skin and these howls were much more appealing to him.<p>

As more wax hit her red thighs Nellie let out another high-pitched howl and wriggled under Albert's hold. She wanted this to be over as soon as it had started.

Suddenly there was a crash in the pie shop and before Albert could stand to inspect the noise a half-naked Benjamin Barker stumbled into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.<strong>

**Lucy's out of town? Benjamin is playing hero? LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET SAUCY.**

**Review?**


End file.
